


Pretty Boy

by Spoonfulofsuga



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Min Yoongi | Suga, Feminization, Jin and Joonie r mentioned but I couldn't find a way to work them in, Light Masochism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Sugakookie, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, Way too much pastel, also way too much "baby boy" use, and Yoongi has had a crush on him since highschool, basically Jungkook is a ball of fury that doesn't know what he does to ppl, oh and Yoonkook r roomates so, yoonkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9524660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoonfulofsuga/pseuds/Spoonfulofsuga
Summary: Jungkook hates when people call him pretty, so maybe he'll show them just how pretty he can be.Or:Jungkook dresses up as a girl and Yoongi can't keep it in his pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this has gone over 10,000 hits... fldkkenns howtf???? If we're being honest, this is one of my least favorite fics of mine (just because it was one of my first ones, and I feel like I've grown more than I ever thought I could as a writer, so i absolutely dread the day I go back and read through it) but thank you to the people who gave it love despite that, you make a portion of my world a little more copeable ❤

Jungkook wasn't pretty, he was manly. As fuck. He shouldn't have to sit through the torture of Jieun leaning over the table and cupping his cheeks in her cold little hands cooing at his angry pout.

"Pretty pretty Kookie. You're so funny." He glared at her angrily, swatting her hands away from his face before stabbing a piece of meat with his fork. "Taehyung~! You agree right? Isn't Jungkook pretty?" Taehyung looked up with his cheeks puffed out with food, struggling to smile while simultaneously keeping the food in his mouth.

"The pwettiesht." Jieun clapped giddily, looking around the table expectantly. Jungkook huffed when everyone agreed with her. She looked smug, too smug for him to handle.

"Whatever. You all disgust me, I don't even want to eat anymore." To his chagrin everyone awed when he angrily got up to throw his food out. He flipped them off behind his back.

Pretty? He'd never been called pretty before. Cute, sure. Hot, yes. Someone even drunkenly called him angelic before but pretty? What did that even mean?

Needless to say, Jungkook didn't really pay any attention in his classes for the remainder of the day, especially since most of his classes were with Jieun, Taehyung, or Jimin, who kept leaning over to tell him he's pretty or sending him little notes saying 'pretty' surrounded by little hearts. To which he would respond with a little doodled out middle finger. By the end of the day they had nearly everyone he knew calling him pretty, and he was ready to either leave or fight anyone who dared to come up and call him pretty to his face. The part that annoyed him the most was that he knew the only reason they kept it up was because they knew it annoyed him. It all gave him a headache.

"So do you need a ride again pretty boy or are you going to walk home?" Taehyung asked, casually slinging his arm over the shorter boy's shoulders before it's angrily shrugged off.

"Not with _you_ ," Jungkook glared at him with a huff. "Yoongi's probably home so I'll call him and ask him to pick me up." The apartment he and Yoongi shared was too far to walk to, and he doesn't own a car.

"Okay Mr. Salty." Taehyung teased, putting his hands up in faux defense. "Tell the grumpy midget his favorite maknae said hi." Jungkook wanted to slap the cheeky grin off of his face.

"I'm his favorite." Jungkook grumbled with his arms crossed and a childish pout.

"Sure. Don't tell him I called him a grumpy midget though I'd rather not face that tiny man's wrath." All he got in response was a shrug. "Bye Kook, I've gotta go. Probably gonna suck Jimin's-" 

" **Shut up I really don't want to know.** Jesus fuck Tae, don't you have a filter?" That annoying rectangular cheeky smirk was back in place. Jungkook left with a roll of his eyes, pulling his phone out to call Yoongi, a raspy voice filling his ears before the second ring.

"What do you want little twerp?"

"Aish hyung, don't you love me?" A heavy grunt from Yoongi's end. "Yoongi hyung are you sleeping? It's 3:-fucking-15. Get your ass up and come pick me up you lazy old man." Jungkook never really had the sense to be scared of the "terrifying" Min Yoongi. 

"Do you wanna be killed punk?" Yoongi's tone held no venom, only a ridiculous amount of fondness.

"All the time hyung." Jungkook deadpanned, giggling when Yoongi snorted. "But hyung, can you seriously come pick me up? I don't want to ride with anyone right now except you, everyone is annoying the shit out of me today."

"Sure kid, I'm going to my car right now."

"No you're not Yoongi, what the fuck."

"Okay how the fuck can you tell I'm not? You're not here."

"If you had gotten up I would have heard you grabbing keys and putting on clothes. I heard none of that you little sh-"

"Yeah yeah yeah I'll be there in 15." The call abruptly dies and Jungkook laughs at his phone, aware that a few people are staring. Suddenly there's a person jumping on his back but he pretends not to notice, walking as if an entire _person_ isn't trying to flatten him to the tile floors.

"Jungkookie~! Why are you ignoring me?" Silence. "Kookie?" More silence. "Kookie Kookie Kookie~!" 

"Yah! You can be so annoying sometimes I swear to god!"

"Well then don't ignore me and I wouldn't have to be. You're coming to dance practice tomorrow right?" Jieun asks, and he can literally _hear_ the pout in her voice.

"Nope." The small girls lips pursed together at his lack of reasons.

"And why not?"

"Because you somehow got practically the entire school to call me pretty in the span of a day." Now _he_ was pouting.

"Awwww Kookie! That just means it's true." He roughly shrugged her off his back, watching as she wobbled precariously before pinning her with his most frightening bitch face.

"Yeah well I don't like it. So stop."

"C'mon Kook, lighten up. It's only a joke." Jungkook saw Yoongi's car pull up out of the corner of his eye and rejoiced in the fact that Yoongi, for once in his life, had amazing timing.

"Oh would you look at that I have to go." He didn't wait for a reply before practically sprinting out of the building.

Yoongi jumped a bit when Jungkook pulled open his car door a little too forcefully, throwing himself down in the passenger seat.

“Tae said hi and that you’re a grumpy midget.” Jungkook mumbles while slumping down in his seat with a pout. 

“What a punk, he’s dead next time we see each other.” That lifts Jungkook’s mood by several notches.

“Promise?” Yoongi doesn’t look over since his eyes are on the road, but he can hear the smile in the younger boys voice and his heart does that fluttery thing that he’s told himself is all in his mind.

“Absolutely.” They fall into a comfortable silence until they pull up into their apartment and Jungkook’s bolting out of his seat yelling something about having “dibs on the TV!” 

Yoongi and Jungkook have been best friends since they were in 9th grade. When Yoongi first saw Jungkook he felt this urge to protect the cute young boy. They eventually bonded through music, becoming inseparable over the years. Jungkook had cried when Yoongi went off to college without him, but they kept in constant touch until one day Yoongi got a steady job making music, making enough money to buy a medium sized apartment. By that time Jungkook was old enough to come live with him, and he happily did so.

~~~~

Yoongi is laughing at the anime they’re watching, aware of Jungkook sitting beside him in silence, worrying his bottom lip. He doesn’t pry though, waiting for Jungkook to tell him himself, which he always does.

“Hyung?” _See_. “Am I pretty?” He wasn’t expecting that. Yoongi slowly turns toward the wide-eyed boy.

“Where are you going with this Jeon Jungkook?” He squints suspiciously at Jungkook. This causes Jungkook to pout, sending Yoongi’s heart into sporadic beating.

“Just answer the question hyung! Am I pretty?” 

“I think so, yes.” Yoongi reluctantly answers, immediately realizing maybe it’s the wrong answer when Jungkook huffs.

“I’m going out hyung, there’s some stuff I wanna get.” Jungkook doesn’t wait for a reply before bolting up out of his seat. 

Yoongi ignores his weird behavior, choosing to continue watching his anime.

~~~~

It’s that time of day when everyone is out, shopping or just hanging out, much to Jungkook’s dismay. The less people there are to witness his transactions the better in his opinion. He’s on a mission, an odd mission he’ll admit, but a very relevant one. The only problem is that he doesn’t know where to begin. So he goes to the mall. Malls have everything, right?

Already having a certain outfit in mind, he heads towards the first “girly” store he comes across, one with pretty frills and pastel dresses. So he has a particular taste, sue him.

Several employees spot him and send him welcoming smiles, asking if he needs any help. He waves them off with a blush, heading towards the racks of dresses with his head down. Making eye contact is something that should be thoroughly avoided in social situations. 

Most of the dresses aren’t what he’s looking for, either too long or not exactly what he’s looking for. Towards the back of the store he spots something promising. On closer inspection he’s sold, taking it off the rack and turning around. His eye’s catch on a booth in the corner, practically hidden from view and he immediately goes to it. Chokers of every variation line the displays. He makes an impulsive decision to grab one, thinking it will go very well with his outfit. Next on his mental list are socks. Thigh high socks to be precise. This store seems like the type to carry those so he looks around a bit more. Sure enough he finds the perfect pair barely two minutes later.

“Did you find everything alright, sir?” The man at the counter asks with a bright smile. Jungkook nods with a more subdued smile, putting the few things he picked out on the counter. 

“Are you surprising your girlfriend?” The cashier asks. It’s a question that makes Jungkook blush and look down at his hands in embarrassment. _Jesus fuck, I wish._

“Yeah.” This seems to pacify the chashier for the rest of the exchange. Everything totals to $59.87. A little steep for his income, but everything's returnable.

He totally doesn’t practically skip home to the mental image of the flabbergasted faces his friends will be sporting tomorrow. 

Yoongi is still on the couch when he returns. Knowing the older rapper Jungkook’s pretty confident in saying he probably hasn’t moved.

"I'm back hyung. I'm tired though, see you in the morning." He is nonchalantly waved off by Yoongi, being too immersed in anime to pay much attention to Jungkook. A lucky break for the raven haired boy.

Jungkook has always had smooth skin, a very light layer of hair covering his arms and legs. Not light enough that he didn't need to shave it though. 

_This is gonna be interesting._

 

~~~~

 

Yoongi leaves early that morning, something about Namjoon wanting him in the studio early. Jungkook's sure now that there is some holy being watching over him. Makeup is what he does first, lining his eyes in thick kohl and filling his eyebrows in just a little. He dusts his cheekbones in a barely noticeable pink color and applies cherry lip gloss. He's a little anxious when he slips the dress over his head, scared it won't fit him. It does, hugging his torso snugly and flaring out at the waist before stopping mid-thigh. It's a baby pink maid-like dress, with white collars and a white bow on the front. 

The choker he bought is simple enough, baby pink with a matching bow on the front. He does not admire the way the soft pink compliments his skin tone _at all_. Since his legs are more on the muscular side he carefully pulls the thigh highs up, not wanting them to rip in the process. They fit him well, coming up to his lower thigh. They're a fishnet material except for the cuff, which is accentuated by a pastel pink bow. Jungkook puts on a pair of white sneakers and heads out the door to wait for Taehyung.

Admitting that he's nervous is something Jungkook will never do. Denial is more his style, convincing himself the butterflies in his stomach aren't from thinking about how his classmates will react. Maybe he ate something that didn't settle right. 

When Taehyung pulls up he trudges to the door, taking a deep breath (because whatever he ate made his stomach act up again, of course) before stepping into the car. Everything is silent for a solid ten seconds before the older boy starts cracking up, his deep baritone laugh startling Jungkook. 

"Kookie what the fuck?" Jungkook sinks down in his seat, thinking maybe this isn't such a grand idea after all.

"Is this about the whole "pretty" thing?" Taehyung asks while pulling out of the driveway. "Aren't you being a tad counterproductive though? Like don't get me wrong, I love it. If we weren't best friends I'd totally be down to fu-"

"Oh my god! Taehyung _shut up!_ " Poor traumatized Jungkook screeches while hiding his face in his hands.

"I'm just saying! But seriously, explain to me what your plan is." Taehyung says while giving Jungkook a quick suspicious look.

"Everyone thinks I'm pretty, so I decided to be pretty. I'm just hoping to shock them into silence I guess." This earns a snort from Taehyung.

"Well I can guarantee that." 

"Tae! Take this seriously!" Jungkook whines with a pout. His pout deepens when Taehyung just giggles.

~~~~

Silence greets the pair as soon as they step onto the campus grounds, Jungkook feeling immensely smug and satisfied at the different range of reactions on his peers faces. Some of the girls have already started to snicker and whisper to each other, catcalls of all kinds meeting his ears. When they reach the cafeteria he takes a second to flip them all off over his shoulder. What? He's still really salty.

Jimin is the first one to get over the shock and say something intelligible. Although Jungkook really wishes he didn't.

"You look really hot. Like really really _real_ -" Jungkook sees his eyes crawling over his legs so he waves a hand in front of the older boys face to get his attention.

"My eyes are up here. And Jesus fuck, don't make this weird you creep." Jimin just shrugs and Jungkook leaves with a huff to get breakfast. Jieun arrives five minutes later, freezing when she sees the raven haired male.

"Jeon what the hell is this." All he does in response is smirk at her, feeling immensely smug. "I knew you hated the whole 'pretty' thing but really? Why are you always so extra?"

"You started it." He points out in an airy voice, widening his eyes innocently. 

The school day is interesting to say the least, Jungkook having to remember to not bend over too far. He catches a few classmates eyeing him up several times, a smugness settling in his chest every time they blush and look away when they meet his eyes. A few girls ask him where he got his clothes and choker. He feels powerful. Being pretty has some major perks.

Taehyung drives him home, Jimin in tow. Yoongi will be home at any minute and if there's one thing Jungkook doesn't want it's for Yoongi to see him like this. Dressing like this to prove a point to his classmates is one thing, but for his roommate to see is completely unnecessary. Yoongi doesn't even need to _know_.

"Bye Kookie, don't forget about bowling this weekend! I'll swing around to pick you up at six." He waves at them while jogging away, not being able to get into his apartment fast enough.

As soon as he steps inside he kicks off his shoes and freezes. There's rustling in the living room, footsteps. He's screwed.

"Jungkook! Guess what?" The footsteps come closer, almost rounding the hallway. Jungkook panics, looking around frantically for a cover, but the hallway is bare except for a little table and lamp. He's absolutely _fucked_.

When Yoongi rounds the corner both boys eyes widen. 

"I- I can explain hyung!" Jungkook nervously gathers the edge of his dress in his hands, unconsciously tugging it further up his thighs. Yoongi looks like he's choking on air.

Correction. Yoongi _is_ choking on air.

"You look like a doll." Yoongi says with a hazy expression. 

"I- ... W-what?" 

"A doll. A pretty porcelain doll." Jungkook blushes furiously when Yoongi calls him pretty, liking how it rolls off the mans tongue. _What the hell_? He shyly looks down at his feet, not knowing what to say or do with Yoongi's intense gaze tearing him apart. _What the **hell**_? 

"I try so hard not to make a move, but then you pull shit like this. You make it really hard." Jungkook tentatively glances at him, startled when he realizes Yoongi had moved much closer.

"Hyung.." He doesn't know what to say, feeling a bit shell-shocked. Then Yoongi moves even closer and he doesn't think he could say anything even if he tried. It's not like he's never realized how attractive the older male is, he just never thought of Yoongi's body next to his, pressing against him. Now that it's happening he wonders what the hell was wrong with him.

Yoongi reaches out with a soft "Fuck it." stroking the skin directly above Jungkook's thigh high socks. Jungkook jumps with a gasp, heart stopping and restarting with renewed vigor.

"Such pretty legs Kookie. I bet they'd look amazing wrapped around my hips. Don't you think?" He pinches the skin on the underside of Jungkook's thigh lightly, Jungkook letting out an involuntary whimper, quickly clamping his lips together in embarrassment. Yoongi chuckles, his eyes dark and intimidating. 

"I always thought you'd make the prettiest little noises. You'll let me find out won't you baby boy?" Jungkook doesn't entirely know what's happening, but he does know that he's really fucking hard and the thought of Yoongi touching him sounds so amazing. He vigorously nods, hands moving back down to tangle in his dress.

"Y-yeah hyung. Please just..." He trails off, not sure what he was going to say anyway. Yoongi smirks, a sight Jungkook sees all the time, except now it sends shivers down his spine, thoughts of being dominated by his hyung swarming through his mind all at once. The realization that he'd let this man do absolutely anything he wanted with him is slightly overwhelming.

Something in Yoongi looks surprised at how easily Jungkook submits, but he'd never dream of questioning it, not when the boy's so pliant and pretty before him.

"What is it baby boy? Would you like me to do something?" Yoongi's tone is something that normally would make Jungkook mad, feeling mocked and belittled. All it does at the moment is make him even more desperate, a high-pitched whine in the back of his throat. He may not understand what's happening but he's absolutely certain that he loves it.

Yoongi moves his hand up a little further, his wrist scraping against the bottom of the dress, stroking Jungkook's soft thigh. He squirms at the feeling, legs unconsciously spreading further apart. Yoongi coos at him and moves even closer to slot his leg between Jungkook's, keeping them spread.

"Baby has sensitive thighs doesn't he?" His hands are big and rough on Jungkook's skin and it makes it really hard to think coherently let alone talk. A pinch to his inner thigh makes him yelp, his whole body quivering against the door. " _So_ sensitive." Yoongi's voice is gravelly and deep, making Jungkook feel lightheaded.

Suddenly Yoongi's lips are against his ear, nipping at the lobe, hot breath scorching his neck. He tilts his head up and to the side on impulse, hands tangling in Yoongi's t-shirt as small little moans leave his lips.

"Now tell me baby boy, what do you want Daddy to do?" His hand is right below his bulge, fingers tracing the cotton of his underwear. Jungkook's blood runs hot at the term, a strangled little whimper threatening to come out. _Daddy, daddy, daddy_ is on a constant loop in his mind, and he let's go of his last ounce of pride in favor of being utterly destroyed by the man in front of him.

"W-want Daddy to fuck me. Please." Small tears prick his eyes because of how badly he wants Yoongi to just take him and do something. _Anything_.

Yoongi stills for a second, his breath hitching next the Jungkook's ear. Then his hand moves up and cups Jungkook through his underwear, softly grinding his palm down as he presses his lips to Jungkook's in a rough kiss. Jungkook doesn't even think about fighting for dominance, even though he could easily overpower his hyung, letting the man bite into the sensitive flesh of his bottom lip roughly. The pain shoots straight to his dick, and Yoongi quietly takes note of this. Yoongi muffles the boys sweet little whimpers with his lips, his tongue running along the roof of Jungkook's mouth as he pushes down on the boys cock with more force. A broken high-pitched moan comes from Jungkook and Yoongi can't take it any longer.

"Okay Kookie let's go to my room, does that sound okay baby?" Yoongi's tone is soft, contrasting his rough actions so beautifully. At the moment being fucked right against this door sounds amazing but he just nods, too dazed to do anything else. When they start to walk he almost trips, his legs too shaky to fully support his weight, but Yoongi steadies him with a fond smile. 

The second they step through the doorway Yoongi pulls his face down and crashes their lips together. Jungkook melts into it, lips trying to keep up with Yoongi's fast pace. He whines when Yoongi pulls away but Yoongi shushes him, patting his thigh in a soothing manner. 

"Kook be a good boy and get on the bed okay, hands and knees. Daddy has to get something." Jungkook obeys immediately and crawls up onto the bed, wanting to be a good boy for Yoongi. His dick strains against his tight boxers painfully, precum dampening the front uncomfortably. He reaches down between his legs as Yoongi rummages through his drawers, moaning out when he softly makes contact. Yoongi tuts at him in reprimand.

"Did I say you could touch yourself baby boy?" Jungkook's eyes well up with tears as he removes his hand, just wanting some kind of friction.

"N-no Daddy. Sorry." The bed dipping behind him startles him a bit, Yoongi rubbing a hand down his back to calm him down. 

"I'm gonna fuck you with your dress on, okay Kookie?" He's already starting to slide the boy's underwear down his thighs, Jungkook hurriedly kicking them off the rest of the way once they get to his knees. Cold air nips at his bare ass but Yoongi's warm hand comes up to rub at the smooth flesh in awe.

"Okay." He whispers, afraid of how wrecked his voice will sound if it's at full volume. Finally Yoongi easily pulls Jungkook's thigh highs off, leaving him feeling completely bare. He subtly spreads his legs, whimpering when Yoongi drags his blunt nails down his ass.

"Please Daddy. Please do something." Suddenly Yoongi's big hands grip Jungkook's waist roughly. Fingers dig into his sensitive flesh hard enough to hurt and it sends hot waves of pleasure through his already shaking body. He's tugged into a position where his ass is on full display to Yoongi's hungry eyes and he's too far gone to be embarrassed about that.

"Such a pretty boy aren't you baby? Can't wait to see you take Daddy's cock like a good little slut." Yoongi watches Jungkook's reaction closely, and his suspicions are confirmed when he shivers and moans. The kid's definitely a masochist. 

The sound of a cap popping off fills the air and Jungkook fully realizes what's about to happen. He's about to get fucked. When Yoongi brings a slick finger up to his hole he tenses, nerves skyrocketing. Yoongi notices this and strokes his back, pushing his dress further up his torso.

"What's wrong baby boy?" So much concern is in that simple question and it makes Jungkook's insides burn.

"Daddy I've- I've never d-done this before." He did it to himself once, but he never went past one finger because he was too afraid.

"Do you want to stop Jungkook?" Yoongi's tone is so soft and sweet. So caring.

"No! Please no!" He almost starts to sob at the idea of not getting fucked. "I'm just nervous. Please don't stop."

"Okay, okay, shhhhh. Calm down baby." He strokes the boys thighs and sides until he calms down. "I'll go slow, okay? But the second you feel like you need me to stop don't hesitate to tell me, understood?" The authority in Yoongi's tone makes him shiver before nodding in earnest.

When Yoongi's finger comes back up to prod at his hole he gasps. It slowly pushes past his rim, a slight burning sensation following it. Everything is still for a moment before Yoongi starts to move. Slowly he drags his finger out and pushes it back in, rubbing the pad against Jungkook's velvety smooth walls. The sensation is odd, but after the burn disappears Jungkook starts to softly rock back on the finger, small pants leaving him on each thrust. Another finger slowly works it's way in bringing that burning sensation back. He breathes through his nose until it disappears.

"You're doing so well baby boy. Taking it so well." Jungkook flushes in embarrassment at the praise before letting out a long moan when Yoongi finds his prostate, massaging it mercilessly.

'Daddy!" Jungkook moans, whole body shaking in pleasure. His cock leaks precum onto the bed sheets, begging to be touched. When Yoongi doesn't relent tears start to stream down his face from the assault of pleasure. He almost doesn't register that a third finger is being pushed in along the other two. Except the third one stings a lot more than the previous two, but when the burn is coupled with the pleasure he's receiving it just adds to it.

"Ah-ah, D-daddy!" He lets out this watery hiccup, a continuous stream of moans and whimpers falling from his sinful lips on every thrust of Yoongi's long fingers. Yoongi can't take it any longer, removing his fingers from Jungkook's gaping hole. Jungkook whines, near hysterical at the feeling of being so horribly _empty_. Yoongi's free hand strokes the inside of his thighs as his other hand slips his jeans off.

"Calm down Kookie, I'm just putting a condom on." To Jungkook it seems like it took forever for Yoongi to be positioned behind him again.

"Okay baby boy breathe for me. Relax, and if it hurts too much tell me." Jungkook is too far gone to care, he just wants Yoongi's dick stretching him open. 

It hurts so much more than his fingers did when Yoongi slowly inches inside him, filling him up so completely. Yet he finds the burn so satisfying, even if the exertion does make new tears stream down his face. Once Yoongi's hips are flush against his ass he stops, rubbing small circles into the boys hipbones. Jungkook pants through his nose, a pained whimper accidentally escaping.

"Jungkook you're hurting-" When he moves to pull out Jungkook clenches around him tightly. The man groans and immediately stops, hips involuntarily twitching forward a tiny bit.

"Daddy I'm fine. J-just wait a minute. I promise I'm fine. Please stay inside me." He sounds absolutely pitiful when he says it, and Yoongi could never say no to him.

"Of course baby boy, whatever you want." The hand stroking up and down the dip in Jungkook's back helps calm him down immensely. Within the next minute the burn settles down to a faint ache and he experimentally rolls his hips, moaning loudly when Yoongi's dick brushes against his prostate. Yoongi settles his large hands on Jungkook's hips lightly at first. When he pulls out they tighten, pushing harshly into his hipbone. He snaps his hips forward quickly, his hips smacking against the boys ass roughly. Jungkook moans in ecstasy, high and breathy, his whole body quivering uncontrollably. Yoongi continues this unforgiving rhythm, Jungkook's whimpers filling the room.

"Look at how well you take Daddy's cock. You were practically made to take dick weren't you baby boy?" He moves his hands to Jungkook's ass cheeks, squeezing them for leverage as he relentlessly fucks into the boys tight heat. 

Jungkook can't even think properly, sweet little moans and whimpers tumbling out of his open mouth. His arms collapse from his own weight so he lays his torso on the sheets, face turned to the side, hands helplessly clenching the sheets.

"D-Daddy! A-ah. _Daddy_. F-fuck." His dick bobs between his legs, a steady stream of precum leaking from his aching head.

"You're so fucking pretty baby boy. Such a good boy." Yoongi lets out soft quiet grunts on every thrust, the noises Jungkook makes spurring him on to fuck his baby harder, wanting Jungkook to be completely satisfied. Yoongi reaches down with one hand to tangle it in Jungkook's hair, tugging on it a little. Jungkook whimpers pathetically, eyes clenched shut. Softly Yoongi pulls him up by his hair, not wanting to actually hurt his precious boy. His thrusts never falter or slow down, but the new angle gives Jungkook a whole new set of sensations. 

Jungkook's head falls against Yoongi's shoulder limply, pretty little lips parted and shining with saliva. A continuous stream of weak whimpers fall from them, sounding so deliciously needy.

"Y-your cock feels s-so g-good Daddy." Yoongi strokes a hand down his chest beneath his dress, stopping at his nipples, twisting one between his fingers while sucking on the boys neck and collarbones. Jungkook's eyes snap open as he releases a loud breathy moan, eyes glassy and far away looking. The poor boy doesn't know whether to rock back on Yoongi's dick or push up into his lips and the hand pulling at his hair.

Yoongi's thrusts are getting sloppy, but they're still driving into his prostate harshly. Jungkook feels something warm in his stomach.

"Daddy 'm gonna c-cum." Yoongi sucks on his neck harder, then he bites down without warning. Jungkook's body spasms his mouth falling open in a silent scream as ropes of creamy white cum stain the sheets in front of him. Soft whimpers leave his lips as Yoongi fucks him harder, spilling into the condom a few seconds later with a deep moan.

Yoongi litters kisses allover Jungkook's face as he carefully pulls out and tosses the used condom in the trash. His fucked-out baby is still shaking from his high, eyelids drooping with fatigue and tears clinging to his eyelashes. He's a gorgeous sight.

"I'm tired." He pouts and Yoongi laughs.

"Okay baby boy, let's get you out of those clothes first, then we can take a nap in your room since my bed got all dirty." He softly strokes through the boys soft, slightly sweaty hair.

~~~~

Needless to say those clothes never get returned.

**Author's Note:**

> i love sin i'm the thirstiest hoe istg  
> [Dress](http://www.cosplayshopper.com/pink-short-sleeves-bow-sweet-lolita-dress)  
> [Thigh highs](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/292663675766007618/)  
> [Choker](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=http%3A%2F%2Fscontent.cdninstagram.com%2Ft51.2885-15%2Fs480x480%2Fe35%2F12292711_1653008438280357_725595855_n.jpg%3Fig_cache_key%3DMTEyNjA4NTc2ODc1NDU0MDk4MA%253D%253D.2&imgrefurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.imgrum.net%2Fuser%2Flittlekittencreations%2F1752733883%2F1126541547353714992_1752733883&docid=W6uGq6oBbewb7M&tbnid=l0uBXbq8BZGoOM%3A&vet=1&w=480&h=480&bih=641&biw=1301&ved=0ahUKEwjPu4ymgOnRAhXM5IMKHVZnCqQQMwhOKCowKg&iact=c&ictx=1#h=480&imgrc=l0uBXbq8BZGoOM:&vet=1&w=480)
> 
> follow me on Tumblr if ya feel like it~ pastelyoonkook
> 
> or if you're feeling a bit nsfw head on over to my twitter~ littlegukkie


End file.
